


First Breakfast

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Crashing into You 'verse [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Love Virtually - Daniel Glattauer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Pete's World, Prompt Fic, Romance, Teninch Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the smell of breakfast that roused Leo Leike from the best sleep he’d had in ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them. I also don't own Love Virtually by Daniel Glattauer.
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: breakfast. 
> 
> This is part of my [Crashing Into You 'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/series/380749), but not the next part chronologically, which is why it isn't marked as part 3. At the present time I plan for two ficlets before this drabble occurs. :)

It was the smell of breakfast that roused Leo Leike from the best sleep he’d had in ages. He opened an eye, blinking in the morning sunlight. The scent of his girlfriend’s perfume clung to his pillow, and he grinned at the memories of the previous night. 

“Mornin’!” Rose came into his bedroom, holding a tray filled pancakes, eggs, and bacon. It looked delicious, but that wasn’t what made his mouth water. She was wearing his shirt and _nothing_ else. She gave him a tongue-touched smile as he noticed this detail. 

This was clearly a meal they’d be eating quickly.


End file.
